NMDFanfictionMon
NMDFanfictionMon is a mash-up of Pokemon's Generation 3 and Austincarter4ever's Nitrome Must Die fanfiction. It is made for laughs and those who love both series. The mash-up centers around May (G3 Pokemon Trainer) and Carter, Austin. Enda and the rest of the gang are introduced in the next episode. This page restates what happens in certain episodes in case one doesn't follow it correctly. Each episode consists of 8 panels and displays the previous episode at the title. After episode 27, there are 2 extra panels to convey more storyline, as NMDFFM is non-profit and not animated. Well, the writer says that the profit is making people smile weekly :) Current Team: Carter, Austin Psychic/Fire Enda Normal/Flying Big Bennet Water/Fighting Ave Water/Flying Ninja Bennet Dark/Fighting Skarmory Steel/Flying Pokemon Encountered (not caught yet) Winged Carter Winnermillion Evolutions MiniCarter ---> Carter (Episode 32) (Wild) Mini Curly ---> Curly (Episode 32) (Wild) Bennet ---> Big Bennet (Episode 58) (May's) Episodes Regular Episodes: Correspond to the storyline. The first regular episode is "Wild Carter Appeared!". Afterwards, it is stated as a prequel. Bonus Episodes: CLEARLY say Bonus Episode and cannot be confused with the regular episodes. They have nothing to do with the Regular Episodes, but revolve around 1-4 characters every episode. They are funnier and shorter. Bonus Episode #1 Carter messes around with May! But to May, it's not funny! Bonus Episode #2 Carter plays hide and go seek with Balrog, a character from Cave Story! More is learned, friendships are strengthened! Bonus Episode #3 Never doubt teh powah of cuteness ;3 Episodes Gallery: Catch em' here! Maysfirstencounter-bmp.png|First Episode :3 Carterappearsagain-bmp.png|Episode 2 Backtowhenceyoucame-bmp.png|Episode 3 WalkthroughWWP1-bmp.png|Episode 4 WalkthoughWWP2.PNG|Episode 5 TNATNF.png|Episode 6 TASH.png|Episode 7 Betrayal.png|Episode 8 Depression.png|Episode 9 Carter_is_missing.png|Episode 10 TRP1.png|Episode 11 TRP2.png|Episode 12 EndavsCarter.png|Episode 13 EndavsCarterP2.png|Episode 14 Contestpractice.png|Episode 15 OTHS.png|Episode 16 Rescuedbybirds.jpg|Episode 17 ContestRivarly.png|Episode 18 BonusONE.png|Bonus Episode #1 WOAP1.png|Episode 19 WOAP2.png|Episode 20 CC.png|Episode 21(Drawn during trip to Washington DC) LCC.png|Episode 22 (Part 1 of Contest) Winnin.png|Episode 23 (Part 2 of Contest) HandyDandy.png|Episode 24 CaekCaeper.png|Episode 25 Boast Busters.png|Episode 26 BBiH.png|Episode 27 OBC.png|Episode 28 SavedBell.png|Episode 29 (End of Boast Busters Saga) MMP1.png|Episode 30 (Part 1''' of '''3 for Mini Madness) MMP2.png|Episode 31 (Part 2''' of '''3 for Mini Madness) MMP3.png|Episode 32 (Conclusion to Mini Madness) Winnercameo.png|Episode 33 (Winnermillion Cameo) Recovery.png|Episode 34 FireFight.png|Episode 35 Hide and Seek.png|Bonus Episode #2 (featuring Balrog!) CarterCure.png|Episode 36 (Ayernam Cameo Part 1) 2012SpaceFight1.png|Episode 37 (Ayernam Cameo part 2) 2012SpaceFight2.png|Episode 38 (Ayernam Cameo Part 3) BlastoffEarth.png|Episode 39 (Ayernam Cameo Part 4) CarterSave.png|Episode 40 MightyPerformance.png|Episode 41 MiVSME.png|Episode 42 CBT.png|Bonus Episode #3 TCGCameoP1.png|Episode 43 Noneof.png|Episode 44 MPSB.png|Episode 45 SnowannaRescue.png|Episode 46 CabinFever.png|Episode 47 SnowBash.png|Episode 48 ToxicTerminal.png|Episode 49 SafetyFirst.png|Episode 50 Overusedjoke.png|Episode 51 UMaD.png|Bonus Episode #4 LPB.png|Episode 52 DarkEpisode.png|Episode 53 (WARNING: Kind of sad) ExtremeSki.png|Episode 54 EE.png|Episode 55 (Villain Intro!) EvilestPlan.png|Episode 56 Cornered.png|Episode 57 BennetBravery.png|Episode 58 (Bennet's Evolution) ContinuityP1.png|Episode 59 ContinuityP2.png|Episode 60 PP.png|Episode 61 CuteConvo.png|Bonus Episode #5 TextProblem.png|Episode 62 TEP1.png|Episode 63 (Part 1, Panels 4 and 8 are inversed, sorry <:3) TEP2.png|Episode 64 (Part 2) LemonadeFTW.png|Episode 65 Waytogo.png|Episode 66 (End of Winter Edition) OfficialEvil.png|Episode 67 Max10.png|Episode 68 Pip.png|Episode 69 Episode 1 May attempts to catch something for the first time but runs into Carter, who is later assisted by Enda to escape. Episode 2 May realizes Carter isn't just with Enda... Episode 3 Carter makes a truce with May to return him to his proper owner. The fastest way, however, is though the Worrisome Woods. Episode 4 (part 1) A mysterious figure steals Carter, as this episode is divided into two parts. Episode 5 (Part 2) May and Carter discover that the forest is sick, and find a way to cure it after motivation. Episode 6 Carter is taken back to his O.T, but decides that he wants to travel with May and help him to evolve Episode 7 May and Carter go to May's house to pack in items for their adventure; this episode is humorus. Episode 8 Carter and May are attacked by Enda, revealing another form of Carter: Battle Form. Episode 9 Carter becomes depressed, and he doesn't know a way to shake out of it. You see the world from Carter's view, as the comic is black and white. NO, I didn't get lazy! Episode 10 Carter is kid, er, Pokenapped by the notorious Pokenappers. Episode 11 May convinces Enda to help her free Carter. Episode 12 Carter is freed thanks to the power of CAEK :P Episode 13 Enda and Carter (in battle mode) square off in an epic battle (no pun intended) Episode 14 Carter discovers a new move. Also, Enda is caught Episode 15 Carter, May, and Enda practice for the upcoming contest Episode 16 The group meet up with Bennet and Ave who volunteer to take them across the ocean Episode 17 Carter and Bennet get tied up by the Evil Pirate and ALMOST die... Episode 18 May meets a contest Critic, and Bennet, Carter, Ave, and Enda run away Episode 19 Carter eats caek in the Twisty Forest! Episode 20 Carter and the gang are rescued by Enda's nemisis: Dandy! Episode 21 Carter and Enda practice for the upcoming contest Episodes 22 and 23 Carter and Enda participate in the contest AND WIN :D Episode 24 Carter gets poisoned by a purple piece of caek! Episode 25 A thief steals a ceak! 26-29 Carter and Bennet face off against a Magnemite and Sharpedo and end up losing. But they proved that it wasn't good to boast to I.M. MEEN, May's new rival. Episode 30 Carter helps out a Mini-Carter and Mini-Curly! They have to kiss in order to evolve! Episode 31 A wild Skarmory attacks! CAEK!!!! Episode 32 The Minis find another way to evolve! Episode 33 Carter has his Guilty Pleasure stolen by Winnermillion! Episode 34 Bennet saughts to save his buddy from the curse! Episode 35 Bennet gets caek! :D Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Stories Category:Mash-Ups Category:Main 6